El Nuevo Señor  Tenebroso
by Strascream
Summary: Harry a Vencido a Voldemort, pero pronto alguien más tomara su lugar: Rodolphus Lestrange.
1. Chapter 1

LA CAÍDA

Cuando el Señor Tenebroso cayó, todos los observantes, impresionados, fueron a aclamar al chico que lo había derrotado: Harry Potter.

Pero mientras estos celebraban, los mortífagos huían, medios; sin varita, se agolpaban entre la multitud, con su varita trataban de aturdir a cualquiera que los detuviera

Una vez fuera, un pequeño grupo de mortífagos, formado por Fenrir Greyback, Yaxley, Rowle, y Rodolphus Lestrange, estaban en la Mansión Malfoy, vacía. Era un lugar aun más espantoso.

Los hombres tomaron asiento, exaltados por la muerte de su amo.

-¡Es imposible!-exclamó, encolerizado, Yaxley.

-Cierto.-lo apoyó Rowle.

-No puede estar muerto. Aunque lo haya visto con mis propios ojos, no puedo creerlo.

-Todas las presas que me prometió-gruño Greyback, amenazador, y todos movieron un poco sus sillas para alejarse, asustados del hombre lobo, que en ese momento exhibía los dientes.

-Tranquilo, te traigo algo de comer, perrito-se burló, Yaxley, con el mismo tono burlón que solía utilizar Bellatrix.

Greyback se preguntó porque se burlaba de el cuando estaba en ese estado de animó, su pregunta fue respondida cuando vio que Yaxley le apuntaba con su varita, debajo de la túnica, así que Greyback guardo silencio.

Fue entonces cuando Rodolphus embozó una sonrisa, todos lo miraron . . . y vieron que tenía la Marca Tenebrosa al descubierto, y con un dedo a punto de presionarla.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-exclamaron todos, al unisonó.

Pero Rodolphus ya había presionado la Marca.

Entonces vieron pocos magos aparecerse.

Cuando se aparecieron, dejaron atónitos a los mortífagos, pues esperaban muchos más, no esperaban que derrotaran a muchos en la batalla.

Rodolphus se acomodó en su butaca y dijo en voz alta y tranquila:

-Bien, al parecer, muchos estamos impactados amigos, la persona que dirigía y estimulaba nuestra cusa a caído, pero si de algo hemos aprendido a través de nuestros años de exilio, o prisión es a no rendirnos, os propongo una cosa, y se que nuestro líder aprobaría eso: seguiremos esta causa, pero ¡Con un nuevo líder! ¡Ya hemos visto las fallas del anterior! ¡El nuevo no sucumbirá a dichas fallas, pues las habrá visto antes en su ex – líder!

-¡Que se haga!-gritó Fenrir Greyback, pues personas como el solo eran determinación hacía un objetivo en general: un coche corriendo sin que nada lo detenga, pero sin conductor.

-Al parecer el hombre lobo esta más cuerdo de lo que luce.-rió Rodolphus.

-Antes que cualquier cosa, demos decidir quien será ese "líder"-decía un muchacho rubio. Rodolphus lo reconoció: Draco.

-Si Draco, al menos ahí más de una persona aquí que usa la cabeza.-le dijo Rodolphus.

-Es obvio que tú deberías ser el líder, fue tu idea.-dijo otro rubio: Lucius.

Todos gritaron en afirmación.

-Bien que tal si abrimos una botella d whisky de fuego.-sugirió Rodolphus-Claro, con el permiso del respetable dueño de la casa.

-¡¿Solo una?-Lucius se dejó llevar por la emoción-Diez.

-Y una buena carne.-dijo Greyback, olisqueando un delicioso filete en la cocina

Bien mi primer cap, no es una obra de Leonardo Da Vinci pero me gustó y ¿a ustedes?

Espero actualizar pronto.


	2. ¿A quién y dondé?

**¿A Quién y dondé?**

Harry Potter se despertó una tarde de Junio. Hacía más de un mes que Voldemort había muerto y el había salvado a la comunidad mágica.

"_Me pregunto como reaccionaran los Dursley por eso_" se preguntó Harry mientras tomaba sus gafas.

Estaba en Grinmauld Place, pues, había optado por no seguir el séptimo curso de Hogwarts.

-¡Kreacher!

Y el Elfo apareció.

-Quisiera que me prepararas algo para desayunar.

-¿Qué desearía el Amo para desayunar?-preguntó el Elfo con voz ronca.

-Algo de pan tostado. Y también desearía que tu comieras un poco.-Kreacher se sorprendió; nadie lo había tratado así nunca-Y zumo de naranja.

-Como desee, Amo.-Kreacher hizo una reverencia, y desapareció.

Diez minutos después, mientras disfrutaba su desayuno, Harry oyó el chillido de una lechuza.

Fue hacía la ventana más próxima, y vio una lechuza de colores grises con blanco: parecía un buen ejemplar de lechuza.

Tenía una carta.

La leyó:

_Potter_

_Ahora que has derrotado al Señor tenebroso, los Mortífagos queremos venganza._

_Tenemos a tus amiguitos en dos edificios muggles en la ciudad: el peli naranja esta en una compañía de libros llamada Bloomsbury, con la agradable compañía de los Malfoy. Tu amiguita, la castaña, esta en otra compañía de libros llamada Scholatic, con Greyback que aún no comido, ella podría ser una "agradable comida"_

_Tienes dos horas para decidir a quien salvar, porque hemos hecho un encantamiento a los edificios para que, cuando salgas de el, el otro edificio sea cubierto por esa barrera que hicimos al matar a Dumbledore, así que solo podrás pasar si tienes una Marca Tenebrosa._

_Recuerda: dos horas_

_._

_R.L_

Harry no podía creer lo que había leído. Tanto esfuerzo, tantas muertes, tantos sacrificios . . .

Para nada.

Pero eso no lo detendría. Debía encontrar una forma de burlar el plan de "R.L", quienquiera que fuese.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo. Salió de la casa y giró sobre si mismo.

Cuando llegó a Bloomsbury, entro por la puerta principal.

Cuando vio lo que había dentro, no pudo creerlo.

-Has caído, Potter.-rió un mortífago, que juntó con sus colegas, le apuntaba a Harry con la varita.

Allí no estaban, ni Ron, ni Hermione.

**Notas del autor.**

*Que engañoso ¿No


End file.
